Sonic the hedgehog truth or Dare
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: Yes, I know that this is common, but I love this idea, please PM me dares, or I can't do them, I learned that the hard way. Anyway, you can review your opinion, or you could animate this, like I said on other books that I want my sister to read, she refuses to read, she will only watch animation, so yeah, Also, I don't have animating apps or any clue how to animate enjoy, and pm me
1. intro

Intro

"Okay, just need to press the record button, there" I chirped, the camera revealing A lot of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters from both comics and games, although Knuckles doesn't look like he went from noodle armed and strong as heck in just a few days -coughtooksteroidscough-. "Okay, it's on, hello, and welcome to Sonic the hedgehog truth or dare, we also have a few guests that most of them aren't mine, but I hope you will enjoy them being here, anyway, I also have one OC, Crystal the hedgehog, it's the only one here that's actually mine, but, um, welcome triple threat that definately weren't dragged here not of their own free will, heh" I said, sweating slightly and smiling nervously. "Okay, that a big, fat lie, I saw it happen- it was funny" Crystal chirped. "I can't believe your my sister sometimes, Crystal" Silver moaned. "Aw, come on, Silvy, lighten up, it was funny how Hoopafanlily here completly attacked some of you guys to come here" Crystal chirped, snotrting with laughter. "Okay, a few rules, first... nothing suggestive, or innapropriate in any fashion, no calling anyone's designs rude things, I've seen too many hateful comments about these things on too many fanfictions and other social media, but the occasional, 'blank kiss blank' is good, I like a good forced kiss. And, that's about it... ready, oh, wait, you have to pm me dares, I have to restart my Undertale truth or dare for that reason, so on with the dare" I explained as everyone moaned

 **A/N: Okay, there we have it, I own no one but my version of Crystal the hedgehog. okay, so enjoy and PM ME DARES! Not Review... so you can truth or dare anyone... that is, except Eggface, I couldn't bring him over, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

I turned on the camera. There weren't enough PMs to really do a truth or dare about that, I just really wanted to tick off two special victums, btw I might get killed TWICE for this. I smiled as I walked over to a grey hedgehog with green eyes, I smirked. I did the most annoying thing you could do: I poked him in the arm, multiple times, like I do to my little sister to annoy her. I am having a riot by seeing the look in his eyes by poking him. I quickly dodged a purple beam of light as it nearly killed Sonic a SECOND TIME **(Sonic 06 reference)**. Sonic is Terrified while I try to calm him down. He wasn't having it. So I simply walk away to my next victum, which is a sure fire way to DIE A HORRIBLE AND TERRIFYING DEATH. Remember when I said I brought triple threat (Not mine)? Well, I think you know who I'm going to annoy with just that info. I walked up to the hooded hedgehog, sat down next to him, and had at it. I am poking him, for like a half hour, trying to get to him, half of it was a totallly ticked off face that meant "do it again, and you're dead". And I almost was dead, cuz guess what? I was placed in a combat situation as I quickly used my wings to fly upwards as he followed behind, his eyes all open and red. I knew there was no hiding from him, but there was dodging attacks, so that's what I did. I dodged everything and teleported to different places, trying to dodge everything still. I felt like when I play pokemon, and I'm using weak little pokemon (me) against like, Entai or even Yveltal, yeah, Yveltal (Hazen) and I'm losing terribly. I am dodging everything, waiting for help like an idiot while getting hit a few times. I am still midair when this happens, it all being caught on camera, and me wanting so badly for it to stop. I finally get hit with a large beam as I fall to the ground like a shot bird and in retospect, that was not worth it... at all. "There is no leaving, I have the key" I said as I knew I wasn't dead, I was more powerful than that, but I hurt like I was as I slowly get up and walked into the living room. I see Sonic reading something on the computer... it is my book: Triple Threat, Learning to be Alive, the book I totally fricked up, as in, it's so bad, I should have studied things on so many levels. I saw that everyone was reading this, Scourge snickering from time to time. I started laughing at myself for that moment of stupidity in which the book started. "I'm betting-snrk-that when I wrote that first chapter, I bet when people started reading those words that Hazen says 'They don't deserve such a fate' they were smiling, closing the desktop, getting the kerosene oil, and burning their computers to the ground, I bet that's what Scourgebest buddy did as well, probably, definately. OMG it's terrible" I said, laughing again and just thinking about that, everyone reading going, nope nope nope nope nope nope, while burning their computers to the ground. I quickly ducked another attack from Hazen, man was he persistant. I saw that my inbox had a note in it. I saw that it was for the truth or dare, and it was a good one too. "Sonic, I dare you to make a video recording of yourself playing Sonic 06 WITHOUT COMPLAINING ONCE and post it on Ringstagram. Have fun while playing the world's buggiest Sonic game! :) PS, if you want to make it better, have everyone do it. Sorry I put this down as a review. It was late and I wasn't thinking straight. SORRY!" I said as everyone actually went into hiding when I was reading. Yes, they all went into _**hiding**_ , it was funny how hysterically dramatic they were acting. "Okay, I guess I will have to drag you guys" I said as I snapped my fingers, placing everyone in different rooms, cameras in them all. I was in a separate room, watching everyone as they played. "So, I guess I'm going to play Sonic 06, *sigh*" Amy said as I swore someone was watching me. I turned around and frowned. I knew for a fact I was being watched. I turned back and saw that the camera with Hazen showed no sign of the demon hedgehog. Then I blinked, and there he was. I smirked and placed a spell on that one room, as well as any other room with magical beings, -CoughMephilesCough- so they could not get out. Scourge was the only one actually playing the game, everyone else was either panicking or trying to break the Televisions with no avail. Scourge, yes, Scourge was the _ONLY ONE_ to actually play the game, him and Amy. I even saw Hazen glare at the computer with a worse glare than average, cuz his neutral expression is a freaking GLARE. Crystal was actually playing with pure innocence, nothing could go wrong with her playing, she even fought through the glitches in the game. Heck, even DANI was looking at the screen with a slightly angred expression, yes, DANI was mad at the game, the princess of pure innocence was mad at the game. Mephiles finally started playing the game and hadn't moved the controller for 10 minutes. I knew why, the loading is SLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW (if reading read slow slowly). Silver I saw was in his boss fight. "Do I really say 'It's no use' that many times" he asked to air as he screamed at the game. He lost like five times and guess what he screamed... that's right. "IT'S NO USE" he screamed before attempting to throw the television across the room, but failed cuz I everything proofed the entire house...

"OH MY GOD THIS IS WORSE THAN PLAYING A CORRUPTED GAME" Steel screamed as they all failed the dare. AGAIN, except for Amy and Scourge, which confused me. Why wasn't Scourge attempting to flip over the table (That I bolted down lol XD)? I knew that it was him. I moved the camera to see what he was doing. He was stuck. In midair, in the game, glitching in and out of existance. And the look on his face was PRICELESS! SO PRICELESS! "WHAT THE F*CK! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! NOPE! JUST NO NO NO NO NO" Scourge tried breaking down the door, but nealy broke his foot in doing so. I saw so many of everyone having little baby cursing tantrums, and I had to start recording on my 3Ds. I felt someone start watching me again. I saw that Hazen was still freaking out (When I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE!). "Uhhh, heh, must be thinking things" I said nervously. Then came the laugh. I quickly grabbed a peach colored arm and dragged whoever it was close and restrained him. I actually caught this guy off guard... you won't believe who when I say I caught him off guard, BUT I DID... "You want to play the game too, Sonicexe" I asked. A quick headshake. "Then you will not kill anyone on my game... or else I will try to kill the immortal" I whispered in his ear as a faster stream of blood trailed from his eyes as he nodded. **(A/N: BLUE FLAME DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS! SONICEXE IS LIKE... 16 in this fanfic, the age I will always make Sonic)** "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta check on Elise, I didn't need Iblis coming back, so I let her off the hook" I chirped before making him float as I slammed him in a room. I would introduce him to everyone after. I posted the current game status on everyone's ringstagram before walking to the princess.

 **A/N: YOU CAN NOW TRUTH OR DARE SONICEXE! YAAAAYYYYY! I will add many others when I find them and actually study them, because I really did frick up the first chapter of Triple Threat: learning to be alive, with that one line! I know I did, and It's all thanks to NOT STUDYING! Anyway, I hope you liked it, PM me T or Ds, no Reviewing it.**


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 3

After the incident was over, I decided to introduce evveryone to a few new contestants. "Okay, these are a few OCs which have a few roles in my stories... Here are Mist, Ruby, and y favorite, LILY RINGS" I said almost like a gameshow host. I giggled when I realized that. I opened the door while a dark purple hedgehog female stepped in, her purple cloak blew gently, as well a her quills. She smirked just before sitting down. Mephiles and Hazen just stared at her, these looks that screamed, 'oh my gosh why this OC she is pretty whyyyyyy', yes, _they_ made that face. I stifled laughter when I let another girl in, she was teal, a maid dress under a hoodie much like Hazen's, smiling warmly. "Hello, Master Hazen" she said before curtsying. I let the next girl in. She had yellow and green eyes, with magenta quills and a grey dress. She twirled and smiled before half skipping, half floating to the floor, sitting down, yet hovering. "Hee hee, hey, Scourge, how is everything" she asked, Scourge giving me a look that said, 'how the F**k does this girl know my name'. "She's a character in one of my fanfictions, and she is basically your sister, same with Ruby, Ruby is Hazen's twin" I sang. I heard a laugh as I turned to the sound. It was Steel, but his eyes were glazed over, and he was smiling insanely. I saw that Hazen was staring at him, confused. Something was wrong. "Everyone, run" I said as everyone ran in different directions. All, except, Hazen, and Lily Rings. "Run" I yelped again. "No, this is interesting, and besides, I get to try to kill Steel, what can be more fun than that" Hazen said as I glared. "Heartless little jerkface" I muttered as he actually smiled. "Thank you, I try" he said as I flinched, but ignored that comment and got into battle ready position. I dodged multiple attacks as Hazen did also. Lily Rings didn't even need to dodge, they just kinda fazed through her. She even giggled from time to time. "How" Hazen asked. "She's dead, like you are" I smirked once I finished saying that in a way that finished what I said with 'To everyone'. Hazen just stared, he was almost impressed. We continued the fight when I heard sobbing from the room I left Sonicexe in. "Let me out, let me out" a voice coming from the room said, he kept saying this as the attacks from Steel became weaker, and weaker, until he stopped. Steel's eyes stopped being glazed over as he stumbled and fell. "Steel" I yelped before running over to him. He may have not been my OC, but I didn't care, he had passed out, and I was going to help him. But first, to free... _him_. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, revealing an innocent look on a navy hedgehog's face. He was wiping away bloody tears from his eyes. I glared. This, was too innocent for him to be acting. "Go on, get out" I said sternly. He nodded before leaving the room. Something was up, I just knew it. I walked over to Steel, and sighed. He seemed fine enough. I sighed as I decided to do some more dares. "Okay, um... Scourge, I dare you tooo... um, race me" I finally managed to finish my words. **(A/N: okay, I know you might be confused. I have super speed, wings, and hoopa's rings (somehow copied) from hoopa, through helping them... I even have the ability to summon some sort of pale pink "Master Emerald" that causes me to turn super)** He smirked. "You sure you wanna try that" he asked me. I nodded quickly. We were both outside at th start. "First to run around the Earth wins" I said, smirking. "Ready... GO" Amy said as we bolted off. So far, Scourge was in the lead, but I planned to change that. I started running full blast, causing a break in the sound barrier. I heard another as I saw Scourge was right behind me. I smirked as I kept running. We were neck and neck at the end when...

"Hoopafanlily WINS" Amy screamed as I quickly fell back into the grass. I never ran that fast in my life. Scourge just stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face before glaring at me. I slowly got up to shake his hand. I got on my knees again and smiled. "Good game, Scourge, good game" I said, he only shoved my hand away. I knew he was upset, so I let him be as I laid back down, looking at the sky above me. It was beautiful, the clouds forming fluffy shapes in different sizes. The air suddenly got cold as I looked beside me, there was Lily Rings, smiling. "So, that was amazing how you managed to run do fast, but why did you do that dare, anyway" she asked. "Oh, so I could race him, I'm a small fan of his, but I wanted to give him some competition" I chirped in response before heading in, still somewhat out of breath as I saw Hazen, Smirking at Scourge. "You were beaten-" he started. "By-" he kept going. I know where this was heading. BY a girl... would be those words. "HEY! CATCH" I said, throwing a knife in Hazen's direction. He caught it by the blade before droppng it to the floor. He walked towards me, wings sprouting from his back. I took a few steps back into the wall. He may have been shorter than me, but shorter, does not mean weaker. I saw that I was cornered, when I had no other choice. "Alei Hoopa Ring" I said before pputting my hand in the hoop, grabbing a knife, and stabbing the demon hedgehog in front of me. He froze, eyes widening. I knew he was dead already, but the living dead can feel pain, anyone knows that. I slowly took out the knife as he fell into my arms. I caught him and smirked. "Who got beaten by a girl now" I whispered. He flinched but glared. "Weakness" I whispered, this time to save Scourge's dignity. "Shut... up" Hazen managed as I put him down on the couch. Everyone just stared at him in both awe, fear, and confusion. I knew why. He was in pain, and that would be shock to anyone's system. Scourge looked at me, a look that said, "Why". "To help you, that's why" I winked. He smiled. I laughed, but there were more dares to make... "Hey, Hazen, why don't you choose a dare, but no murderous one, okay" I asked. He smirked. "Scourge, listen to You're a Usless Child... in English of course" Hazen said. I knew the song, it was just a middle finger toward a child, that's all it was. Scourge's eyes widened, but he nodded. At the beginning of the song, I could automatically tell he was disturbed. Eclipse the darkling started listening as well. now at the end, this happened:

"I am a kid so useless, worthless, the most helpless that I know The most

useless child is no longer in this world I am a kid so useless, worthless,

the most helpless one can be I can't save anyone and no one can save me I

am a kid so lonely, gloomy, the most empty that I know The most lonely child

is no longer in this world I am a kid so lonely, good-for-nothing, empty in

the end If only I could go back to that time again..."

They both sang the part where they called themselves useless. I stared, awestruck and tearful. Not just because they sung well, but because of what they called themselves. I saw Hazen, he was smirking. I slapped him across the face and glared. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS" I screamed in his face. He grabbed my hand and held tight, nearly breaking it. "Yes, and I do. Not. Care" he said before getting in my face, eyes red. "And if you care, I suggest you leave me be, or things will be... deadly" he whispered as I shoved him to the side. brabbed the knife I had, stabbed him again (which is the equivalent of a punch in the mouth for someone who's already dead), and walked off. He was on his hands and knees as I smirked. "You should be glad you're already dead, because if you weren't..." My eyes changed to a blood red. "I'd be happy to kill you, revive you, and kill you again" I started turning a navy blue before grabbing him by the throat. By this time, my eyes were empty white circles and my hair was moving around wildly by an unknown force. "If you try to kill anyone, ANYONE! YOU WILL REGRET BEING IMMORTAL" I screamed, stabbing him with every word. He flinched multiple times: he was filled with thin holes by thetime I was done. I sighed and moved the camera over to me. "Hey, sorry for my on camera meltdown, but, please note/pm, depending on if you're on Fanfiction or DA, and give any of us dares" I winked as Hazen slowly got up. I looked at him, glared, and he backed up. I taught him fear, yes I had.


End file.
